


Kiss and Makeup

by blacknaive08



Category: f(x)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Makeup Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, kryber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacknaive08/pseuds/blacknaive08
Summary: After a big fight, Amber thought that Krystal would never forgive her. But a few days later, Krystal came back, surprising her with her forgiveness and a dozen orgasms.





	Kiss and Makeup

“That’s it Amber, I’m leaving!” Krystal stormed to the closet and started stuffing clothes in a duffel bag.

“OKAY FINE! Suit yourself! Leave! See if I care!” Amber shouted at her girlfriend.

“Oh, I won’t care even one bit about you, Amber! I’m sure you would be thrilled to not have me here to clean up after your shit!” the angry brunette spat back.

“Just wait and see how this apartment will be after you leave, it will be squeaky clean and spotless,” the blonde angrily replied.

“Oh yeah? As if I’d come back for you, asshole!” Krystal zipped up her full bag and grabbed the last bit of things she has left.

“Hey! Hey! What are you doing? Those are my CDs! Why are you getting them?” Amber stopped her girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend, as she was reaching for the ton of CDs they have.

“THESE,” indicated Krystal, “are mine. If you’d remember, I bought them with my credit card 2 years ago.”

“Yes, you bought them with your card. AND gave it to me as a birthday present. So technically, they are mine, pig-head!” argued Amber.

“Fine, ass-wipe! But these are mine okay?” Krystal said, pointing out the large part of the CD collection.

“Oh, fuck it! Just fucking get what you want! But fucking leave the signed ones, they are mine!” Amber shouted and flopped angrily at the big sofa.

Krystal took an armful of the CDs and stuffed them in another bag. Slinging a total of 3 bags on her shoulder, she got her car keys and stormed to the door.

“GOODBYE, FUCKER!” Krystal yelled and slammed the door loudly behind her.

 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Amber chanted as she repeatedly smacked her head with the palm of her hand.

This is my fault. She will probably bawl her eyes out to her overly protective sister, Jessica, again. And I’ll be the one to blame, for the nth time, even though it is not entirely my fault. Fuck her and her one-track mind. UGH! Amber thought.

The fight all started with Amber’s dirty clothes all piled up at the foot of their bed. Not that it smells funky or anything, it’s just that Krystal does not like to see clutter. She’s a neat freak and wants everything to be in order. Even the couple’s daily schedules were neatly arranged by Krystal.

Amber is always grateful for Krystal’s initiative to clean, she would sometimes help if she had the time. But Amber’s work as a free-lance artist and animator makes it a little too tiring to do such mundane activities.

Krystal, who is a rising fashion designer and stylist, has more free time than Amber. Krystal was mostly the one cleaning the house and cooking and making all the domestic stuff. Amber does the groceries, the home repairs and other stuff not connected to cleaning.

However, Krystal argued that these system seems unfair, and made a cleaning schedule for the whole week.

Everything seemed to be in order after that cleaning schedule was devised. The house stayed clean and the couple had more time to spend quality time together.

All was well until Amber was suddenly called for a free-lance work with a wedding company. Amber was not able to do her household chores anymore because of the added work. The first few weeks, Krystal was being cool about it, saying that she understands Amber’s busy schedule and everything.

But it was apparently not all right with Krystal. Amber did not know that her girlfriend of 5 years was ranting everything to her clingy older sister, Jessica. Of course, the nosy bitch intervened and talked to Amber about responsibility and maturity and all other stuff that grown-ups, like Amber, should know.

Amber, the ever independent woman that she was, hated interference in her personal life, especially in her relationship with Krystal. They’ve had a rough first year as a live-in couple, but they’ve somewhat got by as time went on. The occasional annoying nosiness of Jessica, Krystal’s only sister, was mainly the reason for most of their major fights, like this one.

 

 

After the long ‘adult talk’ with Jessica, Amber just burst all her angst and piled up annoyance into her work. She tends to cool off quietly, not wanting to aggressively talk when all she could see was red. It was a trait Krystal loved the most about her girlfriend. However, this particular fight was different than the others, Krystal wanted to talk and wouldn’t leave Amber alone.

“AMBER! Talk to me, will you? I’m sorry Jess barged in again and talked you into maturity and stuff. But I have no one to talk to about my stress, okay? I just kind of slipped and ended up ranting everything to her. Amber, please. At least look at me.” Krystal pleaded.

Amber was at her home office, facing the large monitors in front of her. She was on the verge of tears. Anger always brought the blonde to tears; but she cannot show her weakness, now that Krystal was being too single-minded about things.

Taking a deep breath, Amber replied to Krystal, “Please, don’t talk to me now. I don’t know what I may say to you when I’m this angry. My princess,” she said, using the endearment Krystal loved, “please give me a day or two to cool down.

“No, Amber. I won’t sit still this time. I’ve always given you space when we have a fight. I’m done with that. Let’s talk. And please face me.” Krystal insisted.

Amber turned her chair to face Krystal who’s seated on the love seat just behind the workstation. She stood and dragged her chair in front of Krystal.

Taking a few deep breathes, Amber finally spoke, “Okay, let’s talk.”

“Okay. Here’s the thing, Amber. You always escape whenever we have problems like this one. You go in this room and hide from the world. That won’t fix things, Amber. You need to talk to me, okay?” Krystal said, holding the hands of her girlfriend and bringing it to her lap.

“I thought we’ve been through this, Krystal? We’ve agreed that you’ll give me space to cool off before talking about our fights and problems. Or did you forget that, huh?” Amber pulled her hands out of Krystal’s grasp.

“No! Of course not! It’s just that Jess said that it is better to solve problems on the day itself and not wait for it to get bigger. She and her husband does that and see how long they’ve been happily married. I don’t –“she was cut off by Amber’s answer.

“— Krystal, baby, don’t ever compare us to other couples. We’re different from the others. And we function better like this, why change it?” Amber was losing her cool but she managed to give a reasonable answer.

“But Jess said that we should try chang --“before she could finish her sentence, Amber interrupted, losing her temper upon hearing her sister’s name again.

“Jess. Jess. Your sister again! When will you stop listening to everything she says?! Don’t you have your own mind?” the blonde totally lost it and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

“WHY?! Is there something wrong with listening to my sister’s advice? She just wanted to help!” Krystal answered, raising her voice.

“No, there’s nothing wrong with listening to her advice, just don’t apply everything she says to our relationship. We are not them, okay? Stop being too dependent on her. You’re a grown woman, for fuck’s sake!” Amber shouted.

“Don’t you dare shout at me, Amber! You are not my mother, you have no right!” the brunette stood from her chair and looked down at Amber.

“Yeah, I am not your mother, I’m your girlfriend. Of five years, might I add. Don’t I have the right to argue with you like a ‘mature’ individual should? Isn’t that what your sister always wants me to be? To grow up and act like a fucking adult?” the angry blonde retorted, not looking up at Krystal.

“Yeah! She want you to fucking grow up and face the world, not be locked in your cave forever!” Krystal shouted.

“I told you! This conversation will be much better if we did it in the morning! See what your stubbornness had gotten us? We are blabbering nonsense about each other and shouting so loud we might as well broadcast to the whole neighborhood that your fucking sister is a nosy bitch and would still not accept me as her sister’s girlfriend!” Amber fumed.

“Oh? Jess’s a nosy bitch isn’t she? All she did was give us reasonable advice to be better in our relationship. What’s so bad about that? And what is that about you not being accepted? We all know that my family adores you! Stop talking about my sister like that!” Krystal walked out of the room and went to their room to get some space.

Krystal silently sobbed on the big bed. Amber was right, she should’ve waited until tomorrow to cool off first. Now, the small issue has gotten so big because she wouldn’t listen to Amber. It was all her fault, she thought.

When she has bawled her eyes out, she expected to see Amber at the small couch across the bedroom. But the blonde was not in the room. Krystal got up and called Amber’s name. She panicked a little when she didn’t hear a reply. Searching the whole house, she finally found Amber at the balcony, smoking a cigarette, something she has not done in years.

Amber’s smoking angered Krystal. The anger that has slightly gone came back in a flash. She opened the sliding doors and shouted at Amber.

“YOU’RE SMOKING AGAIN! I thought you were done with this shit?” Krystal demanded.

“This is the first stick I’ve smoked ever since I met you. I stopped because you thought it was gross and said that you were turned off by people who smoked. I stopped because of you, remember?” Amber threw half-finished cigarette and walked back inside.

“Yes, I remember. So now you’re smoking again, huh? Go on! Don’t mind me at all. As if I care if you die of lung cancer!” Krystal angrily replied.

“Krystal! Will you please listen to yourself for a minute? I would not go back to smoking, okay? I just needed something to relieve my stress with okay? I don’t want to hurt you with my words when I’m this exasperated with you!” Amber said.

“NOW YOU’RE ANGRY AT ME? See, Amber? Whenever the going gets tough, you always go to your own world and shut everyone out! When will you stop being such a kid sometimes?”

“A KID?! NOW I’M BEING CHILDISH, HUH?! Okay then, if I’m a kid, then what does that make you? A woman who still hasn’t let go of her sister’s skirts?”

“Stop talking about my sister like that! I’m not that dependent, okay?”

“OH?! You’re not? Who do you talk to when you’re stressed? Who do you run to when I can’t give you what you want? JESSICA, RIGHT? Your fucking sister!”

That did it. Krystal cannot take anymore insults from Amber. She stomped to their room and started packing things.

 

 

FIVE DAYS LATER

Amber sighed in relief as she finished up the last work the wedding company gave her. She was sending the video to her boss when she heard the apartment door open. She did not bother getting up, she knew it was her mom, probably checking up on her.

I hope she brought food. I haven’t eaten anything apart from the cereals and the left over wine on the fridge, Amber thought.

The office door opened and she heard someone call her name. But it was not her mom’s voice that she heard, it was Krystal’s. She must be dreaming again, she thought. The blonde has been dreaming about Krystal’s return for three nights in a row now.

“Amber, baby, it’s me, your princess. Hey…” Krystal softly said as she wrapped her arms around Amber’s slender shoulders.

“No, I’m dreaming. Go away, phantom, Krystal.” Amber slammed her head on the desk.

Krystal turned the blonde’s chair to face her. Sinking to her knees in front her Amber, she pleaded, “Amber, I’m so sorry for leaving. I’ve thought about everything now. It’s all my fault. Please forgive me, baby.” She held on to Amber’s cold fingers and leaned her cheek on her lap.

Amber felt familiar soft hands clasping her own cold ones. She smelled strawberry and vanilla, two scents that only belonged to her princess. This is not a dream, thought Amber.

Opening her eyes, she saw Krystal’s head slumped on her lap. She heard Krystal’s soft sobs and she was immediately kicked back to reality. Getting off the chair and kneeling in front of her girlfriend, Amber cradled Krystal’s face and wiped her tears.

“Shhh…my princess. Stop crying. I forgive you baby. Shhh…” she cooed and kissed Krystal’s forehead.

“Amber…Amber...I’ve missed you!” Krystal hugged her fiercely and sobbed loudly on the crook of Amber’ shoulder.

“Everything’s okay now. Shhhh…” Amber’s hugged her girl back and kissed her hair, inhaling the ever calming scent of strawberries and vanilla.

Krystal drew back to look at Amber’s face. She cupped her cheeks, thumbing lightly at her eyes, nose and lips.

“You lost some weight, haven’t you? You should have eaten more. You just holed up in here, didn’t you?” Krystal

Amber just nodded and smiled weakly. She leaned her forehead against Krystal’s and looked lovingly into her eyes.

‘I could cook something really fast for you, if you’d like…or we could just order a pizza from the nearby store, it’s faster –“Amber suddenly kissed Krystal’s neck, cutting off whatever she was about to say.

“I don’t want to eat food…I’d rather eat…you…” Amber murmured on Krystal’s skin. Her lips moving up to her jaw and she was suddenly whispering at Krystal’s ear. “Don’t you like that? I’d devour your pretty little nipples, then I’d lick your navel and maybe nip at the little pink bud of your clit.”

Krystal blushed to her roots. It’s only been a few weeks since they’ve had sex, busy schedules and all that, but she felt like they haven’t done it in ages. Not that Krystal’s shy, she’s just too anxious to get physical with Amber after such a huge fight. But Amber’s kisses distracted her from her worries.

“Aaaaah…” Krystal moaned as Amber nipped at the sensitive flesh of her neck.

Amber was purposely avoiding her lips, making Krystal go wild with need. She just kissed and bit Krystal’s neck and shoulders, staying far away from her lips.

Krystal groaned with frustration and finally pulled the blonde’s face to kiss her lips. Amber smirked at Krystal’s impatience but did not stop her advances.

The brunette devoured Amber’s lips and suckled on her tongue. She began undressing Amber, starting with her shirt then her boy shorts. Amber did the same, undoing Krystal’s sheer blouse and unbuttoning her shorts.

THUD

Amber pushed the brunette onto the thickly carpeted floor with much more force than she intended. Krystal didn’t even seem to notice and pulled the blonde down with her, fusing their lips together.

Amber kissed down her throat and chest, moving to nuzzle her nipples. Krystal pulled Amber down by the hair, whimpering for Amber to go harder. Harder it is then, Amber thought.

She tugged at the other girl’s nipple and lightly bit its pair, earning a high pitched squeal from Krystal. Amber felt Krystal’s hand move to her back then lower to knead her behind. Amber, in return, moaned and ate at Krystal’s nipples harder.

In a blink of an eye, Krystal has flipped Amber on her back. She kissed a line from Amber’s neck to her nipples, giving both the attention they needed. Still laving voraciously on Amber’s tits, Krystal moved her hands to trace the other girl’s taut stomach and lower to cup her pussy.

“Aaaahhh…” groaned Amber.

“Shhhh…quiet, my little llama,” Krystal shushed Amber. She was now moving her lips to Amber’s hips, giving her light nips near her pussy but never kissing her directly.

“My princess, please…” Amber pleaded.

“Please, what?” Krystal teased.

“Kiss me, please…”

“Kiss you where?”

“Down there…”

“Oh, Amber. Tell me where so I could end your suffering.”

“…pussy…kiss me on my pussy…please…” Amber finally mumbled.

“Your wish is my command, little llama,” with that, she dove into Amber’s seeping slit and sucked hard on her clit.

“AH!” Amber cried.

Krystal just continued drawing out Amber’s pleasure until she was a writhing hot mess of moans and indistinct words. The first orgasm caught the couple by surprise. Amber has never orgasmed under a minute, but Krystal’s incessant sucking has toppled her over the edge. Krystal did not let up even if Amber was crying for her to stop.

She pushed two fingers in Amber’s still convulsing pussy and stroked her g-spot. That earned her a loud groan from Amber and she continued sucking relentlessly on her clit. Another orgasm rolled over Amber. Amber lost count on how many times she came. It’s like Krystal has pushed a magic orgasm button on her and she couldn’t stop the orgasms from coming and coming and coming.

After what seems like forever, Krystal finally let up and kissed Amber’s forehead.

“You were incredible, Amber. That was a total of 5 orgasms. A world record for you.” Krystal teased.

Amber just nodded and moaned, too boneless to do anything else. Krystal laughed at her and stood up to head out of the room.

With all the strength left in her, Amber stood up and looked for Krystal. She found her girlfriend on their bed, lying seductively on her back, legs open wide. Amber leaned on the door and raised an eyebrow at her.

“I believe you owe me a dozen orgasms, little llama,” Krystal taunted.

“Oh, you know I’m always up for a challenge, my Princess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first one shot of Kryber. I got a little carried away so please forgive this story's length. 
> 
> Also, forgive me for the sloppy love scene, I'm still getting my head around on writing Rated M stories.
> 
> Anyway, as always, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> -blacknaive


End file.
